1. Field of the Invention
Valved automotive radiator cap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The filling of an automotive radiator is frequently conducted when the engine with which the radiator is associated has operated a sufficiently long time that the radiator cap is uncomfortably hot to the touch, and the radiator fluid will boil out of the radiator if the cap is removed.
The present invention is an automotive radiator cap valve structure that permits water to be added to a radiator without the user contacting the radiator cap, and the water being added by inserting a standard service station water nozzle having a tapered free end in a resilient body that forms a part of the invention.
A major object of the invention is to provide a valved automotive radiator cap that may remain in position on the filling tube of a radiator, and when so disposed permits the addition of water or coolant to the radiator, with the radiator cap immediately returning to a sealed position after the water filling operation is completed. Coolant may be added with a small pumping unit operated by self-contained batteries or by hooking onto the automobile battery.